User talk:BROOKLYN RAGE!
|Leave me a message if I can help but leave a message that makes me mad and my Ace will pay you a visit!! :-) Decks for Free! Staff Entrance Test * 3 Active DFF Deckbuilders will each give you a deck to create, and they will rate/grade it, based on their experiences. * The decks must practically work in a duel, so don't slack off in testing. * Decks must be given in a Template:Decklist. * Decks must have a small explanation when given to the deckbuilders. * Complete the decks in a reasonable amount of time. * Post all decks on the talk page of the respective builder that asked for that deck. ---- Dark Ace SP's Test - Build me a deck based around Darkness Neosphere. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 19:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Lappyzard's Test - Build me a deck based around using the first effect of Ancient City Rainbow Ruins with Scrap Dragon to get free destruction. Lappyzard (talk • ) 21:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Blaze's Test - Build me a deck around Genex Controller without the Undine engine. BlazeLordX (talk • ) 00:49, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, just tell the others and it should be fine. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 01:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Fine by me, so am I. Lappyzard (talk • ) 10:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yo Brook, If laser or Barc happen to stop by, tell them to come on DN, oh and, long time no chat, how are ya doing?--Let the Number take hold! 15:38, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I see, you'd rather discuss Evols with Bob than discuss Inzektors and Dark Worlds with me ._. --Let the Number take hold! 18:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Results of the Entrance Test Sorry, we took so long to reply. Blaze got a job, and we had issues communicating. We regret to inform you that we did decide to fail you on this entrance test. Reasons for this rejection are given below, if you wish to quarrel about any of what is noted below, go to the deckbuilder who gave you the deck. Crystal Scrap Deck * Scrap Beast should be maxed out due to its ability to be revived by Scrap Dragon. * Should have used either Summoner Monk to get into Beast to make Scrap Dragon quicker, or use the rest of the Scrap Engine. * Lack of Horn of the Phantom Beast, especially since when you found room to run a full Trap lineup, which is really a mistake in Crystal Beasts to begin with. * The second Carbuncle clogs the deck. * Cobalt Eagle is awful as a Crystal Beast, and Crystal Promise is decent at best in Crystal Beast. * The inclusion of Field Barrier is absolutely inexcusable, as the card takes up a valuable spell and trap zone, and Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins can protect itself, that is what makes Scrap Dragon totally broken in a deck like this. Scrap Dragon pops the opponent's card, and attempts to pop City, but City can't be destroyed, so only the opponent loses his/her card. Ace's Note: The above was all Lappy's comments in our exchanges, I just copied the stuff he wrote and put it into 2nd person. Darkness Neosphere Deck * There are just too many high level Fiend or Dark monsters. It feels like the deck will clog up with cards that it won't be able to play. * You could have dropped Raviel, 1 Neosphere, and maybe 1 Necrofear for a few Card Guard or Stygian Street Patrol. Card Guard can boost himself to 1900 ATK (A benchmark this format), as well as cover for another card you control. * Also, Mirror Force isn't very good this format, I'd much rather have 2 Torrential, just easier to stop stuff before an Xyz summon. * Lack of Pot of Duality, all the decks you made for us, seemed too slow and lacked speed. * You could have even tried to use Koa'ki Meiru Doom over the random Tuners. Genex Deck * Neutron should be maxed out, it's the best searcher in the deck. * Use more Blastfan, it's more useful than Genex Gaia. * In the Extra Deck, there are too man Genex cards. A few generic Synchros, especially staples, are not a bad thing. * For Spells, there aren't any consistency or speed boosting Spells. Duality in this deck would be amazing, but it just doesn't have it, and Assembly Line and Scroll are just random and odd techs, that aren't very good in this deck. * The Trap line-up is quite standard, and makes use wish you had gone with a lighter Trap line-up in favor of using the added space to add ways to speed the deck up, such as more Pot of Duality or even Reckless Greed. Ace's Note: The above was all Blaze's comments in our exchanges, I just copied the stuff he wrote and put it into 2nd person. Take everything you just read with a positive stance, it's all constructive criticism. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 02:04, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Here's a question for you. So, here's the scenario; I Special Summon my "Space-Time Police" and use its effect to banish my opponent's "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode". When my "Space-Time Police" leaves the field, does "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode" get set back on my opponent's side of the field or does its summoning condition prevent it from returning? "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode" cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. -- (talk) 13:26, September 3, 2012 (UTC)68.229.80.101 tell bob i did this ┏(o_o)┛┗(o_o )┓┗(o_o)┛┏(o_o)┓﻿ Dead are you dead or not,haha,just ask brook. why revert @Zane why did you revert my changes @Zane Truesdale ? (talk) 14:38, September 24, 2012 (UTC) False Info User:BROOKLYN RAGE! hmm, ok, i guess that makes sense (talk) 14:44, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Possessives after s You were asking about this earlier. I've started a discussion at Project talk:Manual of style#Possessives after s. -- Deltaneos (talk) 21:23, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Deck Contest 32 Please check it out if you interested! Link: Forum: Deck Contest 32: The Forgotten Blue. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 23:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Zexal 2 Image I moved it to Yuma'sCards-JP-Anime-ZX.png for now. Not ZX2 since were're not splitting them according to Forum:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II. I'm not sure if we should use that naming convention for images with multiple cards. I think it would be better to use the convention mentioned at Forum:Page Format Reference#Anime_screenshots, can you tell me what episode it is from? For the record, there's also Template:Rename. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 07:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) User Blocked What had Elinn Yea had done? I see that user did nothing and just got blocked. --iFredCa 12:41, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :I see... that's all I like to know. He just came in wrong wikia... if he wanted to do Poker business, he should go to Poker Wikia, not Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. --iFredCa 14:45, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: DFF Hmm....I've seen your decks, they aren't too bad, but not too amazing. But I was like that too when I started at DFF, I mean the guy in charge asked me to make either GK, Malefic, or Wright, and I chose to do GK, when GK was topping. My first few decks for DFF weren't actually great, and taking that into consideration, build me a deck around The Tyrant Neptune or Lightray Daedalus (The deck must be able to use his effect and apply pressure to the opponent). ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 01:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :It sounds a little inconsistent, but you should test it out and tell me how it rolls. Maybe even give me a picture. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 18:33, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I kinda agreed with Ace, Photon/Galaxy + Daedalus is a meh, because it's LIGHT Monsters, but I don't see how Citadel could work with Photon/Galaxy. --E.G.G. ( ) 18:46, October 27, 2012 (UTC) After a long friendship Yo dawg, after a long friendship I noticed the love you have for Soldde XD. So I made you these, enjoy it. :D --E.G.G. ( ) 00:30, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Deck Contest 34 Forum:Deck Contest 34: Destruction of the Inferno! ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 01:26, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Deck Thoughts I'm not sure what to think. I like it, let's get that on the board, but the deck doesn't scream Lightray Daedalus, but I do understand that you wanted a deck that could use him, but not be solely dependent on him to win. Anyway, let's get down to my thoughts. Monsters: * I think Dimension Wanderer is a little crazy, I get it, but it's like including Magic Cylinder just because your opponent might have a really strong monster and is low on life points, I just don't get his value, maybe at 1, but I don't like him at 2 and just feel he would be dead at times. But maybe 1 would be fine, as Galaxy-Eyes is searchable, but still get what I'm saying? * I honestly think you could have made a case for 1 more Photon Crusher, he's just a 2000 killer! He gets over Thunder King Rai-Oh, as well as most other threats and gives you instant Galaxy-Eyes fodder with Thrasher. * Also, I get the value of One-Eyed Skill Gainer, you take a minus 2, and can only use his effect once. I'd probably edit the extra deck for more utility and versatility. I'd rather run Number 16: Shock Master. Spells: * Demise of the Land - I don't think this card is useful. I get that a bunch of decks special summon, but I'd rather just get a known deck thinning out of a Terraforming or Planet Pathfinder. * Polymerization - Ehh, I get why, but why? It's just way too risky and you'll lost a bunch of cards in the process, plus if you lose Lizard, you just lost 4 cards, in 1 bug swoop. Think Bottomless Trap Hole, Compulsory Evacuation Device, or Solemn Warning. All popular cards, by the way. * Galaxy Zero - I think it's outclassed by Call of the Haunted, but I get why you'd use it, but I just think it's outclassed, if you didn't use it because of the Decree, you could have just as easily replaced the Decree with 2 Compulsory Evacuation Device. Evac is just great this format, as is Thunder King Rai-Oh. Want to respond to any of this? ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 02:26, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think we're on the same page with Crusher, I was telling you that you could add in 1 more Crusher to make 3 Crusher total. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 03:59, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Quick message: Sup. Come there whenever you can.--Let the Number take hold! 17:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Decision I liked the deck, and I'm open to it. I've decided to let you join, truthfully, you'll get better as you make more of the decks. I'll add you to the staff and reopen DFF sometime this week, after I make a quick renovation. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 03:10, November 28, 2012 (UTC)